The invention relates to a carriage for changing the harness or heald frame of a loom.
A carriage of this kind is known from the European patent application Ser. No. 93 810 281.1. In this carriage, the receiver apparatuses and the hangers for offering up and receipt are each hinged individually on the carrier. When changing the harness or heald frame, the carriage is placed in a particular position relative to the loom and subsequently the offering up and receipt is initiated by lowering the corresponding apparatuses, the movement plane being fixed by the posts of the framework.
As it is desirable to carry out such a change-over in a short time, this fixing proves to be disadvantageous, of particular during the offering up and receipt of the heald shafts, since, as a rule, the plane of movement determined by the shaft guides in the loom and the plane of movement fixed by the posts of the framework do not align. The reasons for this lie on the one hand with the loom (e.g. the loom is not positioned straight, there is imprecise levelling or an uneven floor) and, on the other hand, with the carriage (e.g. a non-straight position as a result of the load on the carriage).